The Failed Mugen Tsukuyomi
by Aggee
Summary: Dunia Shinobi sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, dan Madara sudah menyelesaikan ritualnya untuk mewujudkan Dunia Impiannya. Namun, apa jadinya kalau Madara melakukan kesalahan dalam jutsunya?/"Tidak! Hentikan! Kau melupakan sesuatu! Ini menyangkut nama Uchiha dasar bodoh!"/Madara, Obito, Naruto and All Chara.


**The Failed Mugen Tsukuyomi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alur cerita murni dari saya**

**.**

**Rated K+/T**

**.**

**Humor, Parody, Drama, Fantasy**

**.**

**AR, Semi-AU, Semi-Canon, Typos, OOC, aneh, Humor gagal, dan sebag****a****inya.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia Shinobi kini sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Madara Uchiha, seorang kakek tua yang di hidupkan kembali telah menguasai kekuatan Juubi yang kini menjadikan dirinya dijuluki sebagai, Madara Rikudou. Kini, kakek tua yang menjadi muda kembali itu tengah merapal segel, mengaktifkan kekuatan bola mata-nya untuk membangkitkan dunia impian yang dielu-elukannya dari dahulu.

"Akhirnya… Dunia impian sudah ada di depan mata… ucapkan selamat datang pada kedamaian abadi tanpa perlu merasakan sakit seperti di neraka ini…" suara Madara Uchiha membahana ke seluruh pasukan aliansi yang telah berputus asa. Suaranya bagai suara keledai yang tersedak jengkol. Sangat menyakitkan, memekakkan telinga, dan… bau.

"Hentikan!"

Obito Uchiha, seorang anak muda yang telah menyesali perbuatannya itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah. Tujuannya adalah… si kakek tua Madara. Dia mencoba menghentikan perbuatan Madara Uchiha yang sepertinya sudah gila dengan keegoisannya. Kekuatannya telah diambil, dia hanya mempunyai sangat sedikit chakra untukbertahan hidup. sangat sedikit. Karena itu, melangkahpun membutuhkan waktu sepuluh detik baginya hanya untuk menempuh jarah setengah meter. Bayangkanlah seperti… gerakan slow motion yang sering ada di film-film.

Walau sangat lambat, inilah yang bisa dilakukannya. Tak ada orang yang bisa menghentikan Madara selain dirinya. karena sang peran utama dalam manga Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki belum sadarkan diri dari kritis panjangnya. Padahal chakra kyuubi sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Entahlah… mungkin dia ingin istirahat sejenak dalam peperangan ini. Toh, ada Obito yang sudah diceramahinya, dan Naruto yakin, Talk no Jutsunya akan membawa kedamaian lewat tangan Obito.

Hmm… kita lihat saja nanti.

"Percuma… Obito," Kakashi Hatake yang berbicara. Tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, matanya terus melihat pergerakan slow motion Obito yang sangatlah menyebalkan baginya. "Kapan kau sampai jika pergerakanmu lambat seperti itu?!" dia berteriak. Membut Obito menoleh ke belakang.

Dan.. betapa kagetnya seorang Kakashi Hatake melihat raut wajah Obito yang sekarang. Wajah setengah hancurnya itu dibanjiri air mata. Hidungnya kembang kempis, mengeluarkan cairan agak kental dengan banyaknya.

"Tidak Kakashi…" Obito berucap lirih. Wajahnya berpaling ke bawah, matanya terpejam, alisnya bertaut. Tampaknya Obito sedang mengalami ujian batin. "Kau tidak akan mengerti… Aku harus menghentikan Madara!"

Tekadnya kembali, Obito Uchiha kemudian berpaling dari Kakashi. Menatap tajam ke arah Madara yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari dirinya. kemudian mulai melangkah kembali dengan… tetap dengan gerakan… slow motion.

Kakashi menghela napas. Menutup mata. Dia pasrah. Dan membatin, "Setidaknya aku sudah bisa melihat wajah terjelek Obito sebelum dunia aneh itu tercipta. Akhirnya, ceritaku Happy Ending."

Sementara itu, Madara telah mencapai puncaknya. Tinggal merapal beberapa segel lagi, dan dunia impiannya pun tercipta.

"Sudahlah, Obito. Sia-sia saja kau melakukan itu. beberapa detik lagi, aku akan menang." Kata kakek tua Madara sambil menyeringai.

Dari jarak sembilan meter, Obito memperhatikan gerakan tangan Madara. Dia terbelalak.

"Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!"

Madara hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu! Itu sangat berbahaya! Hentikan!" Obito beteriak walau suaranya sudah serak seperti suara kodok. Tangannya terlentang ke arah Madara, meraih-raih angin. Mungkin ingin meraih Madara, hanya saja, masih jauh.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau tak peduli lagi dengan dunia impian yang akan kuciptakan?"

Madara tersenyum. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, cahaya muncul dan memancar dari tubuhnya. Semakin besar cahaya itu. hingga membuat mata perih kalau melihatnya. Maka, seluruh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kecuali Obito, yang masih berusaha memperingati Madara.

"Siaaal! Kau melupakan sesuatu kakek bodoh! Nama Uchiha dipertaruhkan!"

Suara Obito terdengar kecil ke telinga Madara. Madara hanya memutar bola matanya, tak peduli perkataan Obito. Lalu, kakek tua itu tertawa nista nan membahana. Suara bagai keledai tersedak jengkol pun terdengar sekaligus terhirup lagi.

Obito, dan banyak manusia muntah-muntah ketika itu.

Cahaya yang timbul semakin benderang. Hingga pada titik paling puncak, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Tinggal menunggu waktu, bagaimana dunia itu terbentuk.

.

.

.

Suara itu… sungguh menyayat hati. Teriakan-teriakan mengerikkan itu… bagai pohon kaktus yang menembus relung hati. Naruto hanya bisa menutup telinganya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Namun, suara teriakan-teriakan itu malah semakin besar terdengar. Sangat menyakitkan. Menyayat hati bagaimana suara itu melontarkan kata-kata.

"Pergilah! Atau tidak kami akan membuangnya!"

"Bakar semua yang ada di gudang! Tak boleh ada yang tersisa!

"Tidaaaaaaak!"

"Eksekusi kedua orang itu!"

Naruto semakin menekan telapak tangannya menutuh telinga. Tak mau ada teriakan lagi yang terdengar. Namun sayang, teriakan paling mengerikan itu terdengar lagi.

"Ramen harus dimusnahkan!"

Dan ketika itu, Naruto langsung meronta-ronta dengan terikan-teriakan menolaknya.

"Tidaaaaaaaak! Tanpa ramen… aku galaaaaauuuu!"

Naruto berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang paling berjasa membuat ramen, Paman Teuchi dan Kakak Ayame.

"Naruto! Jangan kesini!"

"Jangan kesini, Naruto!"

"Tidak, Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WAKTUNYA BANGUN!"

Bagai disambar petir, Naruto membuka matanya seketika suara teriakan menggelegar itu menyeruak dari telinga ke seluruh tubuh. Mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian mencoba mengatur napas setelah beberapa detik menahan napas saking kagetnya.

Tiba-tiba keningnya mengkerut, tak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Hanya ada… tidak ada. Semuanya putih. Ini seperti tempat tak berujung. Lantas, siapakah yang tadi berteriak? Apa itu hanya mimpi?

Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat. Sedang apa dia disini? Yang tadi itu… jelas hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk, sangat buruk.

Beberapa menit Naruto termenung… kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu.

"OH! Kurama berhasil ditarik oleh Madara! Hah! Dunia Shinobi terancam! Dimana ini? Aku harus menyelamatkan semuanya!"

Naruto berdiri. Uring-uringan mencari jalan keluar. Berjalan ke depan, tak ada apapun. Ke belakang, juga tak ada apapun. Ke kiri, masih sama. Ke kanan, aish.. masih sama pula.

Naruto berdecak sambil beracak pinggang. "Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di hidung.

Swaaatt! Sebesit ide tiba-tiba muncul di otak bebalnya. Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk seraya berteriak, "AHA!"

"Ini seperti saat aku mencoba mengendalikan Kurama. Pasti ada tombol untuk membuka pintu rahasia."

'Kau genius, Naruto.' Naruto membatin sambil menyeringai. 'ya iya lah. Masa ya iya dong. Sekarang kan jamannya senam ya iya lah..'

Baka! Bukannya cari jalan keluar!

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba serius sehingga wajahnya jadi lempeng. Tangannya kemuadian membentuk segel, segel jurus andalannya, yaitu;

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Tak ada yang terjadi. Tak satupun bayangan Naruto muncul.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Suiiiiiing…. Hening, tak ada yang terjadi.

Tak putus asa, Naruto mencoba lagi. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Tapi tetap tidak ada.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! WOY! KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! WOY! MANA BUNSHINNYA MANA?!"

Naruto mencak-mencak. Matanya sudah terlihat merah. Wajahnya pun merah juga, berasap pula. Sepertinya panas. Cocok untuk dijadikan pembakaran sate. Nyam. Nyam.

"Dasar Uchiha sialaaaaaaan!"

**Kode diterima. Silahkan menikmati hari Anda, semoga menyenangkan berada di K.A.K. eaaaa~!**

"E-eeh?!" Naruto berkedip. Siapa tadi yang berbicara? Suaranya memenuhi tempat ini. Apakah… ada seseorng disini. Tak sempat memikirkan siapa yang berbicara, Naruto merasakan getaran di tempat yang dipijaknya.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Tit… tit… tit… Neng Nong!

Tepat satu meter di depannya, terdapat sebuah lubang persegi layaknya pintu terbuka. Naruto menganga. Dari jarak pandangnya melewati lubang persegi itu, Naruto melihat pemandangan yang sangat-sangat asing baginya. Terdapat bangunan-bangunan tinggi, jalan-jalan yang melayang di langit.

"Dimana si Madara? Apa dia yang membuat semua ini?" Ucapnya bertanya-tanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat polos tanpa warna, bahkan tanpa titik.

Perlahan, suara riuh khas perkotaan terdengar oleh Naruto. Dia mulai bisa melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Banyak pula kendaraan beroda yang juga berlalu lalang di depannya. Naruto lihat, setiap orang disekitarnya memakai alat-alat yang aneh di telinganya. Juga, menggenggam benda berbentuk kotak yang bagian depannya menyala. Tempat yang aneh.

Menyadari bahwa kini dia sedang berada di tempat yang aneh, Naruto baru sadar kalau cara berpakaiannya pun kini sangatlah aneh. Pakaian Ninjanya hilang entah kemana, digantikan oleh kaus orange tipis yang lubang kerahnya sangat besar. Lahak. Celana yang dikenakannya juga aneh. Bagian bawahnya ketat, namun bagian atasnya longgar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Menunduk, matanya melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Naruto!"

Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Naruto ikut menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya seorang gadis bersurai pink yang juga pakaiannya tak kalah aneh dngan punyanya.

"Sakura?"

"Kamu tuh kemana aja sih, Nar? Uncle Minato sama Aunti Kushina udah nunggu kamuh tau. Oh ea, Sasuke juga sama keluarganya dateng loh. Kemon, cepet!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna pink miliknya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memasang wajah cengo. Sebenarnya, Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sakura tadi. Dia hanya menuruti saja apa kata Sakura karena tak mau kena marah.

Sekarang, Naruto sudah duduk di dalam mobil pink Sakura. Naruto tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ia naiki. Karena di Dunia Shinobi, tak pernah ada yang memakai mobil. Walau memang, Masashi sendiri belum menyebutkan bahwa di dunia manganya tidak ada mobil. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, ikuti saja Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali diseret Sakura ketika sampai di sebuah rumah besar.

"Angkel Minatoooo! Aunty Kushinaaaaa! Aku udah bawa pulang your son!" Sakura berteriak sambil terus memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, sih?" Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kakinya. Kemudian menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kamu kok logat ngomongnya jadi aneh, sih? Biasa aja kale ngomongnya… gak usah di kayak gituin juga pasti aku ngerti kok."

Naruto berkedip. Tak bergerak. Dia cengo.

Hanya beberapa kata yang dimengertinya dari ucapan Sakura.

"Kenapa lagi? Capcuz ah, yang laen dah pada nunggu. Gimana sih.."

Sakura kembali menyeret Naruto ke suatu tempat di rumah gedong itu. Setelah menempuh beberapa meter, tibalah mereka di ruangan yang gelap. Cahayanya remang-remang.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat yang gelap, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Sakura pergi dari sisi Naruto.

Tinggal Naruto sendiri di ruang gelap itu.

Dan tiba-tiba… CKLEK! Lampu menyala.

Yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah sebuah spanduk yang bertuliskan;

S3L4M4T D4T3N9 N4RUT0 !

Naruto sama-sekali tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

.

.

**Author's Notes :**

Tebak sendiri Naruto ada dimana XD

Saya gak tau apa yang merasuki pikiran saya saat membuat fict ini. Ya ampun, ini aneh banget. Ngawur banget. Sebenernya saya lagi WB ama fict-fict saya yang lain. Jadi, yang asalanya mau lanjutin fict yang MC, eh… malah jadinya ini. Maafkan… maafkan…

Mungkin otak saya lagi eror.

Review? Sekalian ngasih tau saya, mau dilanjut atau di delete?

Makasih udah baca. ^^


End file.
